


Culpability

by gekosnoot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Character Study, Dealing With Trauma, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Multi, Professor Venomous Redemption, more tags will be added as the story comes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekosnoot/pseuds/gekosnoot
Summary: Professor Venomous is a very infamous and successful villain in the criminal world. He has earned millions upon millions of technos selling, dealing and innovating in several scientific fields. He sacrificed his old life to be a villain. However, he has no idea how large the gap that he left behind is. It makes him reflect on the past, present and future.





	Culpability

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how the show went the "i dont actually care about you its just that my alter ego wants ur power lol" route for Venomous and KO. It felt so contrived. I really feel like them bonding properly could've been so beautiful. So, I'm here to deliver on that. Also, this doubles as a character study as well.

The sun was beaming. The warm rays were welcomed in Lakewood Plaza Turbo. It had been a very cold winter and everyone thanked cob that it was finally getting warmer. You could see the subtle change from winter coats to spring jackets and snow boots were exchanged for sneakers. Little bulbs sneakedtheir way out of the sparse grass, ready to announce spring with their blossoming.

A little boy, aged 6-11 was enjoying a nice stroll outside with his mother. She was dropping him off at his job. The little boy worked at a charming and quaint bodega. They reached the automatic sliding doors of the store.

"Now, KO, remember to put your jacket on if you go outside. I don't want you to catch a cold!" said the mother. KO jumped into her arms to give her a tight hug.

"Oh, mommy. I wouldn't dream of it!" He said, determined to honour his mother's word. She gave him a quick kiss before putting him down. He rushed into the store and turned around to wave at her right before the doors shut.  
She smiled. KO was a good kid.

Across the large stretch of Route 175 was a huge building which the sun seemed to have forgotten. Its exterior consisted of huge metal sheets which were stained with rust. The ground around the premises was soggy and unruly. There were huge letters plastered on the front of the building which spelled out 'BOXMORE'. Around the sign were several windows. They were visible from the outside, but all of them appeared to have blinds that shut out any of the outside light. You could see a pair of fingers squeezing a small hole into the blinds of one window. An eye could be seen poking from in between those fingers.

Professor Venomous was glaring at the sliding doors of the bodega. He saw KO go inside and his mother heading off. The image of those two affectionately hugging each other made his stomach churn. Normally he would not care about such ordinary displays of affection. However, he felt a pang of guilt hit him when he saw those two. He moved his hands away from the blinds. He turned away from the window and sat down in his white and leathery chair. He stared at nothing in particular for a while. 

It had been two excruciating weeks since he found out that KO was his biological son.

He had wanted to research the heroes across the street. It had only been for strategic purposes. He wanted to help Lord Boxman improve his plans for destroying the plaza. They were amazingly nuts, exhilarating and fun. However, they were very resource heavy and posed an enormous burden for Boxmore. He had recently become a share holder in the company, so he sought to improve the numbers of the business. In his research he had found the usual boring information like names, birthdays, which schools they attended and resumes. He had been somewhat fascinated by the family trees he uncovered. That Enid girl was a witch, but has a werewolf and a vampire as parents. Very curious indeed. When he was researching KO, he had to do a double take. He then did a triple take and a quadruple take. He thought he kept misreading the file, but he was not mistaken at all. Laserblast was his father.

The late hero Laserblast who was part of P.O.I.N.T.  
The hero that had died after complications during a secret mission. The hero that had actually survived the accident unbeknownst to everyone. The hero that had turned into a super villain and was now known as Professor Venomous. It was him.

He already knew that Silverspark was KO's mother. After Professor Venomous disappeared he had refused to check any form of media about P.O.I.N.T. and any of its members for a good few years. He had left that life behind for good. It had taken him a few years to feel comfortable enough to check on his former team mates. He discovered that Silverspark had left P.O.I.N.T. and had a child afterwards. She was completely off the radar after that. He had felt jealous and a little hurt at the time. However, he had already accepted that the people from his past life would move on, just like he had. So, he paid it little mind. Besides, Silverspark was very attractive. During their relationship he had definitely noticed many eyes on her, like those of their team mate Elbow, for example. So, it made sense that she would be able to find someone else very quickly. He chose not to think about the implication that she was able to move on quicker than he did, though.

When he first moved into Boxmore he discovered that Silverspark, who was now just Carol, worked at the plaza that Elbow, who was now just Mr Gar, had built. He figured that they had gotten together at some point. So, it made perfect sense to assume that Mr Gar was probably the father.

During his research he noticed that they were not married and didn't even seem to be in a relationship. It was strange, but not implausible. It was possible that KO was conceived unintentionally. It was also possible that the relationship ultimately didn't work out.

However, two weeks ago all of that went out of the window when he finally took a good look at KO's files.

If only he had known that he had a son. Would he have stayed? Would he have come back to take care of his family? Would he still be a hero if that were the case?  
What now? Should he tell them? How would they react if he revealed the truth? How would he even approach this topic?

What about the future? Did he want to be in his son's life? Would his son even want HIM in his life? Would he be able to be a positive force in KO's life?

Those were some of the questions that bounced around in his mind the last couple of weeks. He was restless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first OK KO fanfiction. Thank you so much for checking out chapter one. If you notice any mistakes just let me know! I might also change the title down the road.


End file.
